


When an Asthma Attack Comes at the Wrong Time

by LittleLola1114



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Asthma, Asthma attack, Can't breathe, Hotel, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Panic, Running, Shower Sex, VidCon, blowjob, dizzy - Freeform, inhaler, scared, time mix up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLola1114/pseuds/LittleLola1114
Summary: Dan and Phil are on their way to Vidcon in America when Dan forgets to take his asthma medication. After a day filled with running, screaming and performing a stage show, Dan feels a bit out of breath, but ultimately it's a steaming shower with Phil that really triggers an attack. Can Phil work under pressure and help Dan.





	When an Asthma Attack Comes at the Wrong Time

We got the official 2014 Vid-Con invitation a few weeks ago asking if we could do a meet and greet and a small Q and A for the fans. Once Phil and I agreed, we booked our flights for the States and headed towards California.

“Phil I’m never letting you pick the flight times ever again, you always pick them in the middle of the night” I annoyingly mumbled to Phil

“You know that there's a big time difference and I don’t want us getting too big of a jet-lagged, especially when we have to performed once we get there” Phil replied back to me. “ Do you have everything, the cabs waiting downstairs.”

“Yes mamma Phil, I’m ready,” I said while rolling my eyes. Phil just stared back with a pouty look. I couldn’t resist smiling, I leaned in close and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “You know I’m just messing with you, thank you for taking care of the flights, it always confuses me.” While placing another kiss on the other cheek.

“Well you’re very welcome,” he told me while also placing kisses on my cheeks.

-Time Skip-

We were finally on the plane, thank the lord, I mentally told myself. “Phil, I think I'm going to go to sleep now,” I told him.

“Okay but just for a little while, I don’t want you sleeping the whole flight, it defeats the whole purpose of my brilliant plan,” he lectured me while also yawning. “And don’t forget to take your asthma medicine before we get there, it will technically be our night to their morning… or maybe the other way around...timezones are confusing.” Phil huffed out.

“I’ll take it after our nap, we still have time, I don’t feel any pressure on my chest,” I reassured him.

“Okay then, if you say so.’ Phil replied

 

-Time Skip-

I woke up with a yawn... _So much for not sleeping on the trip,_ I mentally scolded myself. I looked over to my left and I saw Dan still asleep with his head leaning against my shoulder.

I reached my hand over to his shoulder, “Dan, wake up, we’re landing soon-come on time to wake up.”

“Hmm… Phil, five more minutes” Dan muttered back to me.

“No, come on its time to wake up, drink some water.”

Once we landed, we grabbed our bags and walked towards the exit. The convention arranged cars to pick up and drive the Youtubers to the hotel so that nobody would get lost, so that was a plus for us I suppose. All I needed now was to get to the hotel so Dan and I could get a proper nap. But instead of the driver taking us to the hotel, we ended up at a side entrance at Vidcon.

“Phil, what are we doing here?”

“… Umm, driver why are we not at the hotel?” Phil asked.

“I was given instructions to take you two straight to the convention and to make sure you two were not late for your performance that I think is starting any minute now, so I kindly suggest you two go on your way.” the driver simply informed us.

“But we don’t have our performance until 2 pm, it’s only 11:50 am” Dan replied back.

‘Well according to my boss, they said you guys go on at 12 pm, and if you want to make it, I suggest you guys hurry, since your stage is on the other side of this parking lot. Sorry, I couldn't take you any closer," the driver stated back.

We got out of the car and gathered all of our bags and walked inside. Phil was currently on the phone with the producers of Vidcon trying to sort out this mess.

I was looking at the floor trying to gather my thoughts when Phil got off the phone with a panic look on his face.

“We have to run, and run fast,” Phil told me.

“Wh...What, why?” I said.

“Dan, it’s right now, the show is right now, there was a mix up with the times and our emails, so we have to run to the stage now.”  
Next thing we knew, we were running through the hallways with our bags over our shoulders. Passing through big crowds of kids trying to stop us for a picture. We had five minutes to make it on time, and we were never late. Dan and I were both panting heavily and we both started to sweat, but after running like crazy and almost falling a few times, we finally made it.

“Finally you guys are here… I heard about the mix-up I’m sorry about that” one of the producers said.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad we made it on time,” Dan replied wheezing a bit.

“Well then, let us get this show started, your fans await,” the producers stated.

-Time Skip-

“Wow, I still can’t believe we pulled that off… I felt like we just laughed the whole time, it was so much fun!” I told Dan as we launched ourselves onto the bed.

“ I know…( _heavy breathing_ ) We have to do this more often Phil.”

“Haha, remind me to contact the manager to see if we can arrange any more shows in the futures for our viewers, but first I need a shower” I sighed out.

Phil started it get up from the bed and went to the suitcase to gather his clothes when he turned around and looked at me, “ You coming or what?”

I simply just smiled at him “ Well then, I wasn’t really expecting this sudden spur of the moment, but I suppose I can’t deny” I said with a smirk.

Next thing we knew we both were in the shower with warm water pouring all over us. Phil was the first to kiss me and like always I kissed him back. His hands started to roam over my body. His mouth left my lips as he started kissing down my neck and that’s when I really started to feel it, but he quickly let go.

“Ph..Phil… don’t start something and not finish… don’t be a tease.

“ You know I can’t resist your neck, it’s my kryptonite… and you and I both know you love it.”

“But… wait, let's focus on you, I went first last time, it’s your turn.” Dan said as he started kissing down my chest and began kneeling on the shower tiles.

Dan's POV  
The moment we were in the shower, I could feel the steam making it harder to breathe but it made everything way hotter (in more than just one meaning). He started kissing in all the right places but I knew I was being selfish, I had to do my part as well. I got down on my knees and got to work.

I started moving my hand up and down his shaft to get him fully hard. Then I placed my lips gently against his tip and did little licks in order to tease him back.

“Now who’s the one teasing,” Phil said as he flinched.

“Come on you know it drives you crazy...but not as much as this,” I quickly said before wrapping my whole mouth around him.

“Da...Dan, shit, don’t stop,” And I didn’t, not until I felt him all the way in the back of my throat.

From this certain angle, some water was spraying in my face and some of it was even getting into my nose and along with the hot steam, breathing was becoming difficult. But it was all worth it, just to hear Phil moan like this.

I started sucking on his scrotum as I rubbed his slit with my tongue, making sure he was on edge for as long as possible, just before I took all of him again and held my place looking him in the eye and giving him the okay to have his way with me.

Phil grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled just hard enough, knowing what was the limit, while he placed his other hand along my cheek, as he started thrusting himself fully.

I wanted this to feel amazing for Phil, so after a few thrusts, I started humming, creating a wonderful sensation for Phil.

“Dan... so good, so...so close” Phil gasped out.

With Phil down my throat and the water building up in my nose, I started choking but not before Phil finally released himself deep inside my throat, I tried to pull away but Phil still strongly held onto my head; still getting lost in the midst of passion.

When I finally felt his grip weaken, I quickly drew back my head, hitting myself on the wall tiles behind me. I was choking and I was gasping for air. Why was it so hard to catch my breath.

Was I having an asthma attack?

“Wow, Dan that was amaz… Dan...Dan!”

I was scared, I couldn’t take a solid breath and my mouth was still filled with cum. I stared at Phil with a panic look as I tried desperately to gasp for air, but with the water in my nose, it almost felt like I was drowning.

 

“Ph...Phil, can’t… brea…” I gasped out through the liquid in my mouth; tears filling my eyes as I reached over to lay a hand against my head to try and stop the ringing from when I hit my head.

Phil reached over and tried to open my mouth, but I resisted him, turning my head away as he tried to reach my head.

“Dan! Are you okay… stop moving!! Let me see your mouth”

I continued holding my head as Phil forcefully opened my mouth and shoved two fingers in my mouth.

Why is Phil doing this, he's making it even harder for me to breath; I wanted him to stop. I started gagging and tried pulling his fingers away, tears falling on my cheeks.

“Dan stop… I’m trying to scoop out the cum in your mouth so you can breath better.”

Once he told me this I held still, letting him continue. I still coughed and wheezed violently trying to capture some air.

“Can't” I gasped out right before I started coughing violently.

Just then Phil opened the glass door of the shower and put his arms around and picked me up from the floor. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy.

“Sto...” I wanted him to put me down so my head can stop spinning and I can catch my breath.

Phil placed me by the wall by our bed and pushed my shoulder back so I was sitting up straight, this always helped relieve some of the pressure when I’m having an attack, thus allowing me to breath better.

“Dan...look at me, breathe for me okay...stay calm okay, everything is going to be...okay alright,” Phil said calmly but had panic written all over his face.

 _His lips are turning blue, Dan’s not getting enough air in him,_ I mentally told myself. _Come on Phil… think, don’t just stand here._

“Ummm...your inhaler, where’s is it,” I asked but Dan just stared blankly to the ceiling, his eyes partly closed.

I grabbed him by the chin so that he can look directly into my eyes, “Dan listen to me...where is it, where did you leave it.”  
Dan blinked a few times, trying to focus his mind and try to understand what Phil was on about.

“Um...bag” Dan said all together with a gasp. I raced across the room completely forgetting that I was naked, but none of that mattered, Dan needed help.

“Dan… I can’t find it, where is it” I started to get even more worried.

“Side… pocket” Dan barely whispered out, but I heard him loud and clear.

“I found it, okay… okay here” I said while running back to him.

“Dan open your eyes and pay attention, here open your mouth, and everything will be okay”

Dan opened his mouth with a slight gap while I gently shoved the inhaler into his mouth.

“Okay I’m going to squeeze the button, just try to breathe for me okay please.”

Dan gently nodded and breathed in, but it was cut short from a rough cough and he pulled away.

“Dan come on, try again...ready”

And this time he was able to get the full medicine and I held my hand over his mouth to ensure he didn’t breathe out the medicine before it had the full effect on him. He always consented to this, even from the very of the relationship.

Dan looked at me and nodded slowly, signally me to take my hand away from his mouth. Noticing his lip color was returning to normal.

“How are u feeling,” I asked him after he took a few breaths, still noticing how raspy they sounded.

“Tired” he mumbled out. “On-one more time”

“Umm are you sure...that would make it three and I think it might be a bit much.

“Again” he rasped out, lifting his fingers up as to signal me.

I quickly gave in and returned the inhaler to his mouth and pressed the button one more time. This time his breathing was way clearer.

“I’m sorry for all this Dan, wow I can’t believe I was so insensitive and held your head while I did that… and I can’t believe I came in your mouth and I didn’t even warn you...I mean I usually never come in your mouth...I don’t know why I wasn’t thinking, this is all my fault.

“Phil stop it’s okay… it was my fault I didn’t take my… medication this morning.” Dan expressed out as his breathing was returning to normal.

“But still I’m sorry… for everything.”

“Okay then,” he said while raising his hands up towards me, “help me to the bed please”

Once he was on the bed I rushed to his bag to pull out some underwear for him. I helped him put them on while he was rubbing his head a little. I was then reminded that he hit his head pretty hard against the wall tiles.

“Hold up a minute” I quickly said as I went to go put on a robe and ran out the door and down the hall to grab some ice in a bucket and quickly ran back to Dan.

I wrapped the ice in a small towel and handed it too him, “ here for your bump on your head”.

“Thanks… can you get me some water please, my throat hurts”

“Yeah hold up…” I said as I ran to the bathroom and filled a cup up with water.

“Here, drink slowly,” I told him.

“Phil, don’t just stand there, come here and cuddle me,” he said with sad puppy eyes.

“Sure anything you want.”

As I was laying with him, my mind started racing, I couldn’t help but still think that this was my fault. “Dan please be okay, I’m sorry.”

I turned my body to face Phil and stared into his blue eyes, “Hey this was not your fault-not entirely... we both are to blame, I should have remembered to take my medicine this morning, but do not put the whole blame on yourself.”

“I was so worried about you… for a moment there I thought I was going to lose you, you were becoming unresponsive. He said with slightly teary eyes.

“Hey hey hey, no look listen I’m not going anywhere, I knew everything was going to be just fine, I know that you will always take care of me, no matter the situation. I was scared but I knew I was safe. You will always protect me.”  
“Dan… of course I will, no matter what… I’ll always be here forever, now get some rest.”

“I know you will, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
